The relationship of prostaglandins synthesized within the kidney to sodium handling by the kidney is being studied in anesthetized dogs. The effects of inhibition of renal prostaglandin synthetase by indomethacin on urinary prostaglandins, sodium and water excretion and renal hemodynamics are being determined.